Proteger a mamá
by Daniizele
Summary: Él es muy pequeño y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar los peligros que rodean a su madre; pero al menos hará lo necesario mientras pueda para cuidarla, y así cuando sea grande podrá protegerla de cualquiera que quiera lastimarla [One-shot]


_¡Nueva historia! Nuevamente escribiendo sobre el niño más adorable y consentido. Así es, estoy hablando de Kazui Kurosaki, este niño me tiene enamorada que deseo escribir solo de él._

 _Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, al cual muchos odian solo porque su pareja no fue canon._

* * *

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana, día perfecto para salir al supermercado y hacer las compras; por lo que Orihime decidió ir acompañada de su hijo Kazui.

El pequeño disfrutaba acompañar a su madre, ya que jugaba por todas las secciones de la tienda; pero la que más le fascinaba era la sección de los dulces, donde había una gran variedad de caramelos de todos los colores y sabores; era un paraíso del cual solo disfrutaba una vez a la semana debido a que asistía al jardín de niños; por lo que le pidió a Orihime que siempre hiciera las compras el día sábado, y ante esa petición, la joven madre no pudo negarse.

Como a todo niño, a Kazui le gustaba viajar en el carrito de compras, y siempre imaginaba que estaba en una competencia de autos, donde él era el ganador que se llevaba el trofeo, y donde su amada y hermosa madre lo felicitaba por ser el campeón.

Aunque el motivo de ir con su madre al supermercado en realidad era otro. La verdad era que no quería que su madre fuese sola; tenía miedo que algo o alguien la lastimara en el camino, y por eso le pidió que fuera los fines de semana; cuando él y su papá estaban en casa para acompañarla.

Pero en esta ocasión Ichigo no podía acompañarlos por asuntos del trabajo, así que Kazui se encargaba de protegerla.

—Okasan, espera—dijo Kazui al ver que en la siguiente cuadra tendrían que cruzar la calle. Miró a ambos lados, y estando seguro de que no se aproximaba algún auto; le dio la señal a su madre para cruzar.

—Eres un niño muy amable—sonrió la pelinaranja—Okasan está muy contenta por tu ayuda.

Luego de haber terminado las compras, Orihime y Kazui se disponían a ir a casa; ambos tomados de la mano, mientras llevaban varias bolsas. Kazui como buen hijo se ofreció en llevar una de las bolsas, y así evitar que su mamá se cansara por llevar tantas; algunas bolsas contenían vegetales y frutas, mientras otras contenían carne roja y blanca, además, también habían comprado algo de detergente; todo lo necesario para la semana.

Durante el trascurso del camino, Kazui se cercioraba de que no hubiese nada sospecho a su alrededor; pues a muy temprana edad era testigo de muchos fenómenos que nadie más podía ver; algunos tenían apariencia humana, mientras que otros eran criaturas grotescas, y con el fin de proteger a su ser preciado, hacia lo posible por evitarlos. Tampoco sabía cómo enfrentarlos; pero por suerte tenía un amigo superhéroe que se encargaba de esas criaturas; purificándolas y enviándolas a un lugar donde estarían mejor; o al menos eso es lo que su amigo enmascarado le contó.

A unos cuantos pasos de que pasaran cerca del parque, Orihime sintió la presencia de un Hollow; estaba a punto de invocar a su Shun Shun Rikka, cuando sintió que Kazui se detuvo y apretó fuertemente su mano.

—Okasan, hoy no quiero jugar en el parque—dijo, apretando aún más fuerte su mano—hay que ir rápido a casa—el pequeño comenzó a halar a su madre hacia otra dirección, evitando que la criatura que estaba cerca de ahí los notara.

Orihime no sabía qué hacer, tenía que enfrentar al Hollow antes de que dañara a una persona, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que su hijo se viese involucrado en la pelea; no se perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder.

En esos momentos apareció un enmascarado que usaba un kimono negro; y sin tanto rodeo exterminó a la grotesca criatura; algo que Orihime no pudo ver debido a que su hijo insistía en llevarla por otro camino.

Pero Kazui si fue testigo de esa gran hazaña y se sintió más seguro; sin duda alguna, su amigo era genial y fuerte.

— ¡Okasan, ahora ya es seguro, podemos jugar en el parque!—exclamó muy enérgico y salió corriendo con dirección al parque.

Orihime fue tras él; aunque no podía correr mucho debido a las grandes bolsas que aun sostenía.

—Cuando sea grande—el pequeño detuvo su andar poco antes de llegar al parque, y levantó su vista hacia su madre— me convertiré en un superhéroe como Usagi-san, y así podré protegerte—sonrió tiernamente. Tal vez sonaba inocentemente; pero para él, era una promesa.

La pelinaranja no comprendía muy lo que su hijo decía; pero era normal escuchar historias de superhéroes; después de todo era un niño con una gran imaginación. Tampoco podía matar sus ilusiones, no después cuando ella aun estando en sus quince años deseaba ser un gran robot que lanzara cohetes y que escupiera fuego por la boca. Así que era obvio que su amado hijo heredó esa gran imaginación suya.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, había algo que se preguntaba.

¿Quién había exterminado al Hollow? ¿Quién era Usagi-san?

Al llegar al parque, Orihime solo pudo ver como su hijo agitaba su mano, al parecer se estaba despidiendo de algo o alguien; pero no pudo ver nada exactamente; ahí no había rastro de nadie, tal vez solo se trataba de algún amigo imaginario, y él sería el famoso Usagi-san.

—Espero que algún día puedas presentarme a tu amigo.

— ¡Sí! Estoy seguro que se llevara muy bien contigo.

* * *

 **Pequeño corto**

— Eso de jugar al superhéroe te está gustando, tanto que siempre usas esa mascara.

—Claro, después de todo es la máscara de Shappy.

El enmascarado dejó ver su rostro, dejando al descubierto la identidad de la capitana de la decimotercera división, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

 _Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado._

 _ **Siempre me imagino a Kazui muy protector con Orihime, además de que estoy segura que heredó su imaginación. También quiero aclarar que aquí Kazui aún no sabe nada de los Shinigamis, y piensa que solo él puede ver espíritus, contrario a como Kubo nos mostró al final del manga.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
